


Tomato Vine Hands

by October_And_April



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Friend Trio, Bad Touch Trio, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Romano trash talking as usual, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_And_April/pseuds/October_And_April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio smells like cut grass and Spanish spices. I knew if I smelled his hands, they would smell like tomato vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Vine Hands

 

 

 

It had first happened when that perverted French bastard came over with an abundance of wine. The kraut-bastard's annoying as shit brother came as well. They simply invaded Antonio's home _,_ but more importantly, they invaded  _my_ home. After a long day of avoiding chores, those two dumbasses saying something about some 'Bad Touch Trio' or whatever was the last thing I wanted.

Try taking a siesta with three drunk assholes in the same house as you. 

Antonio's too nice because he invited them in warmly despite how insufferable they are. Or maybe that's just  _me_ because I find Antonio insufferable most of the time and he's my favorite person. After my brother, who I find even more insufferable. 

After an hour of trying to doze past their obnoxious talking, I decided if I went down there and emptied their supply of wine and intimidated them, the two annoying ones would leave and I could convince Antonio to go to sleep so I could do the same. No way in hell could I sleep with a drunk Spaniard walking around the house pretending to do work.

So, go downstairs I did. My bare footsteps were loud and smacking against the tile and heavy against the carpet, alerting them of my grumpy presence. I made a point to keep my clothes I'd been trying to sleep in, a wrinkled and mostly unbuttoned dress shirt and loose pants akin to slacks -- who the hell knew what they were, they were Antonio's after all. I glared at all three of them and I opened my mouth to spit out insults as I sat down and poured myself a generous amount of wine. Nobody contested with my stealing their wine, since nobody, especially Antonio, wanted to be on my bad side considering everyone was on it by default. 

By the time I noticed the alarming amount of alcohol I was consuming, I was already struggling to form a coherent thought. I hadn't  _meant_ to get drunk, damn it.

"My, my," Francis chided with a drunken smile, "I didn't expect  _notre petit Lovi_ to come and get drunk with us."

"Don't call me that," I mumbled. Only Antonio was allowed to give me nicknames.

Antonio chuckled in his stupid, annoying way. "I didn't expect it either, Roma."

I tried to get back at him by struggling to say "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition," but I gave up at the word 'inquisition.' Stupid Antonio, he just giggled at me, so I splashed what was left of my wine on the crotch of his pants. That certainly shut him up. 

" _Mon dieu,_ we need to get your pants off!" Francis cried, jumping up and reaching for him. Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, the kind of laugh that made me wince in my drunken state and hold my head. 

"We know you're just trying to get at his junk," the German sniggered. He was right, but I still wanted him to stop talking. "Not that you ain't seen it before already, Francy Pants!"

I wasn't sure why, but I felt my blood run hot -- not cold, but  _broiling hot_ \-- and I stood up suddenly, regretting the wooziness that hit my head and made my vision go blurry, knocking me off balance. I ignored Antonio crying over his new pants. 

My anger acted for me when I went around the table and grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and pulled them off the couch, yanking them with too much force that Francis cried that the material was too delicate to be pulled like that. I ignored them as I shouted, "Get out already you annoying bastards! We're all piss fucking drunk now because of you!" 

I pushed them toward the door, not bothering to let them take what was left of the bottle of wine. 

Once they were out the door, I leaned against it and watched idly while Antonio was drunkenly trying to save his pants from the glaring maroon crotch stain, unaware he was only rubbing the stain deeper with his efforts. I rolled my eyes before closing them quickly from the dizzying effect of doing so.

Why had I gotten so pissed? I was well aware that both Francis and Gilbert slept with Antonio. Antonio slept with the whole world, actually. Like all nations, trade was carried out via sex. I remember the first awkward time it was explained to me. I was horrified at the prospect -- no way in hell would I ever want to trade if it meant I had to be fucked by so many people I despised. But I learned that countries like me and my idiot brother who were owned by bigger, established nations didn't have to worry about that so long as another country traded for us. Antonio traded on both his part and Italy's part. That's a lot of sex.

I was grateful he did so, so I wouldn't have to, but I knew deep down I would do the same to preserve my _fratello's_ innocence if I had to. 

I knew all this, but I couldn't stem the ugly growth of jealousy I felt upon hearing it. I never even wanted to think about it, but it happened. And I didn't like it.

I rubbed my face; I hated myself for being jealous. What the actual hell was I jealous about? People  _repulsed_ me. The idea that someday I would likely have to trade on Italy's part by having sex with everyone whom I hated made my skin crawl; other people even being in my presence disgusted me. 

People were  _disgusting._ Though, on days, even when I was younger with these exact, pessimistic thoughts, when Antonio would come back inside from a day of working in the sun and strip off his sweat-soaked shirt, I would find my eyes wandering over the expanse of surprisingly hard, tan skin and think to myself,  _maybe he's a little less disgusting._

No, definitely still disgusting. My eyes wandered again to Antonio stripping off his stained pants and I let my head fall back against the door with a loud and painful 'thunk.' Maybe  _I'm_ the disgusting one.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!" I snapped as he tried to pull his pants off over his shoes. What a dumbass. 

He looked up with wide, panicked eyes and it nearly made me smile but smiling was  _weak_ so I just scowled. "Lovi, help me! You ruined a perfectly new pair of pants!"

"It isn't  _my_ fault, dumb bastard!"

"You poured wine on my crotch! And why did you get rid of-"

"They were annoying as shit," I grumbled, pushing off from the door. Now I was drunk, tired, and angry. And confused. That was the worst feeling. The kind of confused where my mind's made up but my body is unsure whether or not to do one thing or the other. "Get up, dumbass, you look stupid as hell right now." I pulled him up by his sleeve, and he stumbled, pulling his pants back up around his hips. His words weren't slurred like mine were, so I knew he could walk on his own, stupid ideas or no. 

I led him to his bedroom. We often shared it, but since I'd gotten bigger he insisted I should sleep on my own more. It's been years since I've been in his bed but I still remember the thread count of his sheets and the smell on his pillows.

What the hell was  _wrong_ with me?

Antonio was glad to flop down uselessly on his bed, mumbling something I didn't care to decipher as I turned around to leave. I heard his voice again, kind of small since he was speaking into his sheets. "Lovi, stay here."

I let out a very loud sigh and let my forehead thunk against the door. " _Why_ , so you can keep me from sleeping?" Mostly my chest was pounding because he was inviting me into bed. He'd never done that before. But he was drunk, I reminded myself.

"Take a siesta with me," he mumbled, patting the space beside him. "It's warm."

I turned my head to glare at him. "That's hardly convincing," I muttered but used whatever leeway he was going to give me to crawl in beside him. I sprawled out a reasonable distance away from him, just enough to give off the impression I didn't  _want_ to be beside him right now. 

This was apparently unacceptable to him because his arms, surprisingly strong and a little thicker than I give them credit for, pulled me closer by my waist and he sighed a warm breath through his nose, brushing my curl uncomfortably.

I was surrounded by his scent. He smelled like a mix of cut grass and Spanish spices. I knew if I smelled his hands, they would smell like tomato vines. But I didn't need to. I knew the vines were also rough on his hands, like the other dirty outside work he often did, because when his hand -- accidental or no -- brushed the bare skin of my lower abdomen under my loose shirt, the skin was a little calloused and rough along the pad of his wide palm.

I grunted and, determined to maintain my dignity, slapped his hand sharply as he thumbed over my hip bone while dozing behind me. "Knock it off, bastard!" I hissed. "Keep doing that and I'll go to my room!"

He mumbled a rather sad-sounding " _Lo siento..._ " and his hand retreated after my harsh smack, curling his arm between his chest and my back.

I huffed irritably and turned my head back against the sheets, my face frustratingly red and leaving me feeling pissy. I hated that he had these foreign effects on me. I hated that he made my mind think things I didn't command it to think, or my body react directly against what I tell it to.

That's the first time  _it_ happened. I knew Antonio wasn't that drunk, after all, he was never apologetic for anything while he was drunk because he was one of those annoying  _giggly_ drunks. Not that night; that night he'd been timid and seemed to just use the wine as an excuse. I didn't dwell on it because I didn't want to think he'd do anything like that in his right mind. Nevertheless, as soon as he was asleep I left the bed and went back to my own, because his behavior puzzled me and I was feeling too warm. My own bed smelled faintly like him, and I knew it was because  _I_ smelled like him.

Stupid bastard. I hate him.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe two weeks later and I'm still weirded out by his behavior the last time he got 'drunk.' His pants were not saved and he didn't blame me for it even if I deserved it. I admit, I felt a tiny bit bad, because they  _had_ been really nice pants. _  
_

He never brought up what happened that night, or even hinted at remembering what he did. Well, to be honest, nothing  _happened_  really, but Antonio had never blatantly touched me like that, so it had to be  _something._ And for a cheeky guy who always preached to me about talking to him about every-god-damned-thing, it was definitely strange for him to not talk to me about it. Was he really going to play it off as being drunk?

The more I thought about it, the angrier it made me. Maybe it really was just me, if I was the only one making a big deal out of it. Whatever 'it' was anyway.

I knew my behavior must be getting on his nerves. I was twice as moody and did even fewer chores. Basically I slugged around the house not doing a damned thing. I didn't even go out and pick tomatoes with him. I ignored when he played his guitar for me. I snacked all day so I could skip sitting down and eating meals with him. 

I knew it was hurting him. And really, it wasn't a reaction to his wandering hand, it was simply that I was so damned  _moody._ He already plagued my thoughts, I was tired of seeing him already even if I hadn't seen him all day. Maybe I was being too cruel when he played his guitar in his room alone instead of coming out into the living room where I was to cheer me up. Maybe I was being too cruel when he left the tomatoes he picked alone in a basket on my bed. 

Poor idiot. I almost felt sorry for him, trying to cheer me up not knowing what even was making me this way. 

I caught him sipping wine again one night passing his room. He was reading some book, probably one of many of his sappy Spanish romance novels. I felt a twinge of what I loathed to discover was  _guilt_ in my chest.

Ugh. It's just like when I was a child all over again.

I passed his room but returned a few minutes later with my own pillow hugged to my chest. I stood at his doorway and he looked up from his book, Spanish green eyes blinking wide at me. It was the first time I approached him since I started trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Roma?" he called affectionately, setting down his half-read book. 

I huffed softly, feeling my face growing red as he regarded me with those saintly-kind eyes. Wordlessly I walked over to his bed and threw a leg over, crawling beside him with a small pout on my face. I saw him grin widely, a blinding and, dare I say...handsome smile. He gladly abandoned his book and laid on his side so that he could face me. I hugged my pillow to my face and glared lightly at the cross around his neck, unable to look into his face.

"It's just like when you were younger," he said with a nostalgic look in his eyes as he reached over to stroke my hair. I knew complaining would accomplish nothing as he loved to ignore any rejection of his affections so I said nothing and buried my nose into my pillow a little in a weak attempt to hide the warmth pooling in my face. "So mean to me sometimes, only to come around at some unpredictable time and crawl in bed beside me."

I grumbled and snapped, "Well do you want me to just leave?" 

He chuckled and shook his head, pulling me into a hug that I was powerless to fight against. I didn't have the heart to insult him at this proximity. 

"No, no, of course not." He squeezed my shoulders for emphasis and my face was nearly crushed into his chest. I had no choice but to inhale the scent of his aftershave and warm, spicy smell. He must have recently showered, but he had to have cooked again afterwards because when I inhale again, my mouth watered. "You're so cute you know," he says, and I stiffen. "You look just like a little tomato when you blush."

This only increased the intense heat in my face that reached my ears and I weakly pushed against his chest. "Fuck you," I growl, and he only smiles and kisses the top of my head. I feel my insides melt a little and I hate him doubly for it.

Then he pulled back so my nose wasn't pressed into the handsome little dip between his neck and chest and he tilted my head up. I glared weakly but I couldn't pull away. It was just like that time he cast a spell on me to calm me when I panicked during British invasion. Except this spell was wordless because he just smiled at me and rather than calming, my heart fluttered like a panicking little hummingbird. He leaned in and my eyes quickly darted to his supple Spanish lips. They pressed firmly against my forehead and somehow it's an incredibly sweet gesture. 

I breathed a little faster as he pulled back and smiled again and I decided I'd been quiet for too long and didn't want him think he could get away with trying to charm me.

"S-stupid bastard," I grumbled, eyes flickering down again. "Stop using your freaky Spanish charm on me."

He laughed cheekily and quipped, "So it's working, you mean?" 

I guffawed and stared up at him, narrowing my eyes. "So you  _were_ doing it!" I angrily pinched his arm and thrilled a little at discovering there isn't an inch of loose skin to pinch, only muscle. It did the trick regardless as he flinched a little, but he was laughing happily again. I guess it was better than him sulking quietly all the time. 

It forced a tiny smile on my face but I lowered my head to hide it. His laughter slowly ceased and he hummed contentedly. I glanced up to find him staring at me, still, and I frowned.

"What are you looking at, freak?"

He just shrugged and his hand came up to touch my hair again, carefully avoiding my curl unless he wanted a punch straight to his family jewels. "Nothing, just looking at you, since I haven't seen much of you lately."

There it was again. That ugly guilt. I looked down again. The hand that combed through my hair was large and rough to the touch but so very gentle, considerate, it felt nice. It made me drowsy.

I didn't answer him and he didn't press, simply holding me close like he would lose the chance to ever do it again if he let go. After a few minutes, his lips were on me again. They were full for a man's and incredibly soft, softer than my own thinner ones, delivering little sweet kisses all over my face. First on my forehead again, then down my nose, on my cheeks, and on my brow. When I closed my eyes, he kissed them too. He was nearing my mouth when I said, "What do you think you're doing?"

He paused on my cheek, and there was a bit of moisture there because that kiss had been a little more open-mouthed. "I'm kissing you," he said after a moment of silence and I opened my eyes. 

"Why?"

No insult; it wasn't even said with anger or vigor. It was just my honest curiosity. 

My face was close to his throat so I heard him swallow and he seemed to lose a little bit of his confidence as he said softly, "Because I want to." Then when I didn't say anything, he added with a little more strength, "Do you want me to?"

Damn it. It would be like the bastard to leave a decision like that up to me. When I looked up I was displeased to find him staring intently down at me for an answer. I tossed it over in my mind. Antonio never kissed me like this before, so what did it mean? It seemed impossible to think he wanted to do it because he...had...feelings...

It dawned on me and I lowered my face again. Did this have to do with what happened before, when Antonio had been drinking? All along, had Antonio been trying to show me affection but used alcohol as a sort of excuse to fall on?

I could sense his confidence had begun to falter so I looked up at him again and briefly translated my thoughts in my mind before saying slowly, " _Sí_ , _dame un beso_." Personally I didn't find it as sexy as my own native Italian language, but it was worth it when I saw his eyes light up. 

Immediately he leaned over me, leaning on one elbow while the other arm snaked around my waist to pull me closer. He gently pulled the pillow out of my arms and tossed it behind me so it wouldn't obstruct his access. Suddenly it was like a different Antonio that I'd never seen before because his eyes became.... _seductive._ I'd never seen him actually being seductive so I wasn't sure how I recognized it, but it just seemed plausible. He went straight for my lips that time in a simple, soft kiss, lips caressing mine. I was mostly stiff because I'd never kissed anyone on the lips before, but his soft mouth gently encouraged my pliant lips to move on their own accord. 

Antonio's hand went up in my hair again by my ear, very close to my curl, and gently gripped there. The more comfortable I became after each small kiss, the more he would encourage me to do until he was easing me into an open-mouthed kiss. While I expected to be repulsed at the introduction of saliva, it wasn't... _that_  bad. Antonio was a very neat kisser which I was glad for because I didn't want him just drooling all over me, and when he actually slipped his tongue into my mouth -- and I didn't miss the little chuckle reverberating from his chest at the little gasp I made, the bastard -- I discovered he was also a  _very_ talented kisser. The slick muscle explored the new grounds of my mouth and traced my teeth before coaxing my own tongue out of its still state. It was so weird, I was content to lay there and let him use my mouth for a while, but what else could I do? 

Trying to get me to participate, Antonio swirled his tongue around mine until I finally conceded and tried as well to reciprocate his actions. My own attempts were sloppy at best and uncertain, but the hum in his throat said I was doing  _something_ right. 

He pulled back with a gasp and I exhaled heavily to regain my breath, feeling dizzy. He licked his lips and I was compelled to do the same, tasting him, the taste that was uniquely Antonio there on my slick lips. He chuckled with a small smirk and I slapped his chest in response. 

"We definitely need to practice on your kissing more," he said with amusement and I huffed.

"Shut up asshole! How about I just leave?"

Antonio chuckled and pressed a softer, sweeter peck to my lips that ended in a short, wet sound. 

"Please don't," he said, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. "I love kissing you."

I blushed hard and tried to recover by saying, "W-we've only kissed this one time, and you said I'm not even good at it. How can you love it? Stupid bastard..."

He smiled against my skin and hugged me close. "Because I love being this way, finally, with you." I stiffened a little and this seemed to alarm him.

"...Finally?" I murmured quietly against his chest. 

He hummed softly and nodded, his chin in my hair. " _Sí_ , I've...I've wanted to be this close to you for a long time, Roma."

Suddenly the past two weeks of frustration hit me all at once and I delivered a mean punch to his chest, making him groan.

"You asshole!" I shouted. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?! Fuck!"

He stared at me with perplexed emerald eyes, holding his chest where I hit. "You mean...you've felt that way too, Lovi?" he asked dumbly.

I groaned and covered my face, sitting up quickly. "What the fuck do you think? God! I feel like a moron, I thought I was just fucked up or something for years! You could have at least dropped hints or something!"

He sat up with me, blinking in surprise. "What do you mean? Francis and Gilbert said I was embarrassingly obvious about it!" 

I turned on him with a glare, a humiliated blush on my cheeks. "You idiot, how did you expect me to know?!"

Antonio went quiet before he smiled and burst into loud laughter, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that what's been going through your mind for the past two weeks, Lovi?"

I felt embarrassed that I'd been figured out and turned my head quickly away, blushing hotly in the way I knew Antonio thought made me look like a tomato. "What of it, bastard?"

Antonio giggled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I shuddered at the bizarrely pleasant stimulation there. "I'm sorry to have hidden it for so long, Lovino. But I was scared you would hate me or think I was stupid for saying something. I wouldn't have guessed you actually liked me like that."

I huffed softly and leaned back into him, and I couldn't stay angry at someone who made me feel so safe in their arms, so welcomed, so  _loved._ And I knew that was why I loved Antonio, because he made me feel like nobody else had given me an inkling of before. Antonio had many people who wanted him, yet he chose to stick with me, the ungrateful and spoiled brat that I was. Maybe it really  _had_ been obvious the whole time. Lord, I really was blind. 

"Well...I still think you're stupid..." I mumbled to save face, shivering as he chuckled deeply into my neck.

"That's fine as long as you still love me." 

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, feeling one hand creep from around my side, sliding down my belly and slipping under my shirt. "I do," I grumbled softly. 

"Hmm.." he hummed delightfully, and I gasped, muscles jumping as his teasing fingertips traced over my navel. "Good."

He moved to my side and his large, calloused hands eased me back down onto the mattress. My muscles felt too weak to reject him so I let him lower me, and his mouth was on mine again immediately. I can't remember if I moaned or not but I might've because he chuckled into my mouth. I nipped at his lips in retaliation but, as it turns out, Antonio liked that.

While he ravaged my mouth, Antonio slipped his hand down low, slowly as to not alarm me, skillfully undoing each button of my shirt single-handedly and pushing apart the material to run his hand open-palmed over my chest, fingers spread out to touch as much skin as he could. I wasn't as darkened by the sun as he was and my skin was softer from a life of mostly staying indoors. It was a little embarrassing how little work I did in comparison, resulting in a body I loathed to consider 'petite', but that's what it was. My face was hot as I could feel the appreciation in his touch, fingertips kneading my skin. I startled a little as he began to toy with my nipples, pinching and rolling them. 

I pulled back to catch my breath, staring at him with wide eyes, too shy to look down to what his fingers were doing. "What are you doing?" I asked as he kissed down my neck and on my collarbone. 

"I'm just testing your reactions," he said suavely, continuing to work between my nipples.

It left my chest fluttering but I was puzzled. "You know I'm not a woman, right?"

He nodded in affirmative and I flinched as he took one of the toyed nubs into his mouth. I exhaled shakily at the strange and new sensation. It was pleasurable, but not very stimulating. Antonio tested his theory a little, but when dutifully sucking and biting only resulted in small gasps, he decided they weren't as sensitive as he would have liked and began to move on to something more rewarding. 

I felt myself become a little self-conscious as I heard the tell-tale sounds of my belt being unbuckled and pulled smoothly out of the loops of my pants, his lips delivering wet, open-mouthed kisses down my slender stomach as he pulled my pants down at the same languid pace.

I squirmed a little as his lips fluttered across my pelvic bone and I found myself muttering his name softly. "Toni.." 

He looked up, then, and I was silently glad he wasn't so lost in his daze he would continue without enthusiastic consent. He pulled himself back up to my level and kissed my lips deeply to encourage me once more. One hand returned down to where I was clad in my boxer shorts and he cupped my erection through the thin material. I gasped into his mouth, surprised by the firm, skilled grasp he had on me, gently rubbing in a circular motion. I groaned out loud this time and let my head fall back against the mattress, needing to regain a proper breathing pace again. "A-Antonio..." His fingers dug in more firmly on the tender flesh of my erection, imitating a stroking motion that left me groaning again. " _Oh dio_.."

When his hand pulled up to pull back the hem of my boxer shorts, his fingertips barely breached the material before I suddenly sat up a little, stopping him.

"Wait," I said, catching my breath. It suddenly occurred to me why I was feeling so self-conscious, as I sat up and shrugged off my shirt from my shoulders and kicked off my pants. "Your clothes," I said. "Take off your shirt- and your pants and- all of it, just take it all off," I rambled embarrassingly.

If Antonio was also bare, I surely wouldn't worry about my own embarrassment about appearing naked in front of him. He blinked at first before smiling, pecking my nose and getting up from the bed, doing as I asked. He began to, rather sensually, unbutton his crisp white shirt, turning his seductive green eyes to me with a small smirk.

It took all of exactly ten seconds for me to realize my mistake. 

Antonio had become...talented, to say the least, after all his experience. The simple way he shed off his shirt had me keening forward to watch; the way he turned a little to the side to show off his most flattering angle to unbuckle his belt and exaggerate undoing the button of his pants with a dramatic flick of his wrist and push them down made me lick my lips; the way he stepped out of them in ease and glanced my way with a confident grin as he thumbed the hem of his briefs and tugged them down made the throbbing between my legs ten times more noticeable. 

I swallowed dryly upon seeing the erection that was sprung free from the confines of Antonio's underwear, and the way it bounced up to slap lightly against his tight belly made me exhale harshly. It was definitely of commendable size -- unlike mine which was pathetic by comparison, and I pulled my knees together self-consciously. 

Antonio saw fit to  _crawl_ onto the bed, throwing a leg over casually as if he weren't as gloriously naked as he was, coming up smoothly beside me, winding one strong arm around my waist and kissing my hair.

"Can I take yours off now?" he asked, fingers playing over my twitching stomach as if testing my muscle reflexes to the ticklish sensation. 

I had the urge to bury my face into his neck but refused. God damn it, he made me feel so damn inadequate. 

"F-fine," I mumbled. "Don't you fucking say anything either, or I'll tears yours off!" 

He chuckled but sounded surprised. "Ahh, someone's being rather feisty, aren't they?" He eagerly knelt between my legs and I blushed hard, sitting up on my elbows to watch him with a fierce glare.

"Well it's not my fucking fault you're Mr. Macho Dick!"

Antonio wasn't a very prideful man but the comment made him smile. "It's proportional," he said sensibly, trying to reassure me. Not like it was working. 

"Whatever," I grumbled, looking away. "You're fucking huge."

Antonio looked like he was going to make a remark but refrained. While normally I would be curious, I didn't want to hear anything insensitive at the moment and let it go. He pulled down my red boxer shorts at an excitable but considerate pace, and I covered my eyes with my arms as I felt my straining erection pop free right into his vision. Mine was small in size and the tip was flushed pink, and I knew I was wet as well. I peeked through my arms as Antonio smiled that seductive smiled again and kissed the skin just above my erection.

"I don't see why you're embarrassed like this," he said kindly, tracing his fingers up a faint vein and wrapping his hand loosely around the length. "It's perfect, Roma."  I had to muffle a groan and while I shouldn't have, I felt warmth flutter inside me as he complimented me, and I scolded my ego for it.

"Y-you're just being nice so you can fuck me," I growled, but it faded into a haughty groan as he began to stroke me so the tight foreskin around the head rested below it, sliding with his hand and increasing the slickness. "Smooth bastard..."

He grinned up at me and shook his head. "I'm just telling you my feelings. I think your body is  _muy hermosa,_ Roma."

"Asshole," I breathed weakly under a groan as he began to pump me with increased fervor. It was hard to stifle my moans, and I couldn't help watching him. "Ughn...Toni..." 

Before I could start slipping into mindless lust, he stopped his administrations and pushed me up further on the bed by my hips so he had room to lie down between my legs. 

"Antonio?" I pushed up on my elbows again, blinking down at him. Fuck, seeing him lounging there comfortably with my erection in his face was...arousing. Stupid Spanish charm...

Antonio didn't answer me, but his intentions were obvious as he kissed gingerly, almost lazily, around my pubic area. Over my hip bones, over the small trail of trimmed, fine brown hair, to the base of my cock, to the paler insides of my thighs. " _Caro dio..._ " I moaned and subconsciously spread my thighs a little wider, making him smile in the most charming manner. 

I shuddered and groaned as he trailed sweet, open-mouthed kisses slowly up the length of my twitching erection, forcing a bead of precum to form at the tip. Antonio gave a generous lick to the sensitive head and said in a husky voice that made me twitch again, " _Muy caliente._ " 

He didn't spend long servicing me there, however, as he pushed my thighs wider apart and I groaned in embarrassment as every inch of my body was on full display for his greedy eyes, and I could feel his gaze boring into my most forbidden areas. 

"Geez, Toni, why don't you take a fucking picture.." I mumbled to try and hide how self-conscious he was making me.

He smirked up at me and suddenly his head disappeared between my legs. I sat up further on my forearms to follow him but my muscles quickly turned to jello when I realized what he was doing as I felt a wet, hot,  _skilled_ tongue against my twitching hole below my genitals. 

"F-fucking Christ!" I fell onto my back and tossed my head against the mattress, squeezing my eyes shut at the pure lewdness of what he was doing. "F-fuck Antonio, stop! That's so...dirty!" There wasn't a word in any of the three languages I was fluent in to properly describe the feeling, except maybe  _raunchy._

He hummed but I wasn't sure how he was supposed to be responding, as his tongue was busy teasing the tight ring of muscles before it plunged past the first sphincter and invaded the completely untouched area. My leg kicked up in a knee-jerk response and I fisted the sheets. Why in the hell would he do something like that?! "Toni!" I tried to get his attention.

He must have sensed I was enjoying the sensation immensely despite how conflicted I felt about such an act on his part, because the sly bastard just tilted his head to worm his tongue deeper into me to try and maximize the stimulation. I stifled a loud moan by biting my lip but it reverberated through my throat and chest. He pulled back finally from his assault on my body, and the bastard had the nerve to lick his lips and smile at me.

"There's no need to hold your sounds in, Lovi, we're here alone."

I shuddered and sat up on wobbly forearms. "You asshole! I told you to stop!"

He tilted his head innocently. "But you were enjoying it. Besides, I had to prepare you just a little before I stretch you."

I blushed heavily and looked away. "But it's...dirty.."

He tapped my nose and moved to the bedside drawer beside us. "No worries Lovi, you were perfectly fine." He giggled and I shook my head. Still, I couldn't fume for long because he pulled out a bottle of what I could only guess to be lubricant and I felt my stomach flip at the realization of what we were going to do.

Antonio must have sensed my nervousness because he came beside me and wrapped me in his arms again, kissing my nose. "Do you want to go that far, Roma? We can stop if you like, I won't pressure you." 

I felt a little embarrassed he was having to coddle me so much, so I pushed him away a little. "I'm fine, damnit! Let's do it already, my dick is going to explode."

Antonio smiled and laughed, easing me back down. "Alright. Just relax for me-"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Just get to it."

It was amazing how he tolerated my bossiness, really, considering he used to be the boss of me. Then again, he wasn't the one having a large cock about to be shoved up his ass so I guess he wasn't going to complain too much about my demands. 

He knelt between my legs again and gently pushed them apart. He grabbed a spare pillow near him and lifted my hips -- wrapping one arm under my hips to do so and lifting with one gloriously strong arm -- and positioned a pillow under them so my bottom half was propped up for easier access. And it was quite comfortable on my part as well, which he must have had in mind. He grabbed the decent sized bottle and popped open the lid, squeezing a rather generous amount onto his fingers. He snapped it shut and tossed it a little to the side. I stiffened and clenched my muscles, predictably, as one wet and rather cold finger touched my puckered entrance. He gently rubbed there to try and get me to relax, the other hand coming up to massage the tight muscles of my belly. I exhaled and relaxed as I did so, and so he took the opportunity to push his lubricated index finger inside past both sphincters at a pace that was not too fast to startle me and not too slow to drag out the stretching. 

I shifted my hips at the uncomfortable intrusion, my body immediately trying to reject the moving digit. No matter how I angled my hips, it was uncomfortable either way and I huffed in frustration. Antonio smiled and chuckled patiently, rubbing my chest. 

"Just wait," he cooed, "This is just preparation."

I grunted impatiently but listened as he worked the finger in and out until the motion was fluid and without much friction. Then, a second cold, lubricated finger came beside that one and pushed in. That's when I winced and widened my legs in hope to relieve the pressure that went from slightly uncomfortable to nearly painful. "Ughn...it feels fucking weird," I groaned. "When does it get better, damnit? It hurts."

He just continued watching as he diligently tended to slicking up my insides. "Just a second Roma, I promise I'll make it better. Just relax, you're clenching up on me." 

Antonio's a fucking saint. I don't know how he deals with me. I decided to lie flat on my back to minimize how much I was clenching up and felt his fingers slide easier. Then he started angling them which made me grimace lightly as my walls were stretched further. "Uhn..." It was even more uncomfortable but he kept doing it, and I was about to ask him what his fucking problem was when suddenly my leg kicked up again and I let out a hard moan in surprise. I looked up at Antonio with wide eyes and he was grinning. "The fuck was that?!"

"Ah," he chuckled. "There it is."

I hit his side with my foot, glaring. "The fuck did you just do to me, bastard?!"

He angled his arm again and thrust his fingers suddenly and I leaned my head back to moan again, brows knitting together as he effectively shut me up.

"That's your sweet spot Lovi," he said, voice dripping with sweetness and amusement. He was giving me diabetes. " _That_ is what's going to make this whole thing amazing." 

I couldn't deny I was excited to discover how much better I could feel, and I thrust my hips to get him to hurry up so I could. He giggled at my sudden enthusiasm and added a third finger for good measure. He curled his fingers and lightly tapped that spot when I got uncomfortable, but I tried to urge him to touch it more often.

"I can't have you coming too soon, Roma," he chided lightly, shaking his head. "It will be worth the wait."

"It better...asshole." 

He just giggled at me again.

Finally, he pulled his slick fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring even more into his hand than before. I swallowed and sat up to watch him as he coated his long, engorged cock with the clear substance, and I thrilled at how flushed and hard it looked. Then I realized he'd been servicing me the whole time and I blushed. "Toni," I mumbled. "I haven't touched you." 

He just smiled patiently at me again and leaned forward to capture my lips, and I felt my cock twitch as I felt the bed rock lightly in time with his strokes as he pumped himself into full slickness. "Don't worry about me, Lovi," he said against my lips. 

He positioned himself between my legs but, upon glancing to my face, I wonder if he saw nervousness there because he pulled back again. "Tell you what," he said, moving to my side and lying down on his back, taking my arm at the elbow. "We'll do it this way. That way you can touch me if you want, and we can go at your pace."

I stared down at him as he did this, eyes roaming over his body that I used to think of as merely  _less disgusting_ as now  _entirely arousing._ "...I can do whatever I want?"

Antonio grinned at me. "Whatever you want, Lovino. This way you can lower down on me as much as you want so I don't accidentally hurt you."

I tried to hide the small appreciative smile but I know he caught it as I tossed a leg over like I was straddling a horse and sat just in front of his cock, shuddering a little as I felt it pressed against my backside. I saw his skin ripple as well at the feeling and I smirked a little and decided to let my hands wander. I positioned my smaller, less work-worn hands on his broad, tan chest. As I slid one palm over one of his dark nipples, he shuddered and I quirked a brow. Mimicking what he'd done to me earlier, I thumbed over the small, hardening nub and gave the thing a pinch. He closed his eyes and gave a closed-mouthed moan. I grinned, then.

"So I see why you tried this on me. Guess it's more effective on you, eh?" I watched his cheeks turn faintly pink and I decided this was confirmation enough. I wasn't big on using my mouth on his body -- it seemed so unhygienic -- but how bad could it be? I leaned down and kissed the middle of his chest in the dip between the prominent muscles of his moderately toned pectorals. I tasted the slight salt of his sweaty skin but it wasn't that bad. So I kissed around one of his nipples and he sighed pleasurably as my lips encased the little hard nub. I applied suction, and the more he reacted the harder I was encouraged to suck and even bit down on it lightly. Antonio was certainly more responsive here than I was, and it seemed funny to me.

I admired the way his chest had moved more rapidly and he looked more flushed now. My hands explored the expanse of hard muscle. Most didn't expect Antonio to be as muscular as he was, but the complete absence of fat made them look more defined than on others. Still, it made me want to work a little harder myself. Continuing down I came to the trail of dark hair that grew thicker and curlier the further I went where it framed his large, darker cock. Lifting my hips I reached behind me to grab it, glancing over my shoulder with a faint blush, stroking it and watching as the lubricated foreskin slid with my movements. I thumbed over the head and he sucked in a breath, shifting his hips.

"You're still huge, Toni," I mumbled, concerned whether or not this thing would fit inside of me. Regardless, I lifted my hips up higher and positioned myself directly above the rock hard organ. Large hands came to rest on my hips to guide me, which I was too grateful for to angrily reject. Spreading my thighs a bit, Antonio hummed as the sensitive head of his cock touched my stretched opening and I faltered a bit, already imagining excruciating pain from this thing fucking me. His thumbs gently encouraged me by stroking my hips, reminding me we were going at my pace. I knew Antonio would stop if I were in too great of pain, so I took some comfort in that.

With my confidence renewed, I lifted my hips a little higher before dropping them down slowly. I winced as the thick head of his twitching erection popped into me, having to pause for a moment as even that much invaded me for the first time. With my body trying to reject what little there was inside, it seemed even it was as stubborn as my mind was. Antonio was, as usual, supremely patient and used one hand to gently fondle my erection. Pleasure shot through my body at once and I sighed with relief, sinking down a few inches further, determined to get this majorly uncomfortable part over with.

It took some coaching on Antonio's part on how I should breathe when taking in the entire length but soon I was sitting fully atop his hips, having taken him to the hilt. My legs were shaking a little from the strenuous effort of slowly lowering myself in such an awkward position but Antonio distracted from the pain by stroking my weeping erection or whispering sweet words of encouragement, usually in Spanish.

I felt too fragile, and I complained about this feeling but Antonio just smiled and rubbed my cheek saying it was just because I'm a virgin, it's understandable.

Damn bastard. His stupid Spanish charm is getting to me. "You're so fucking cheesy," I growled, and he just laughed.

"But you love me for it, no?"

I blushed and looked down where my hands were pressed flat against his chest. "Yeah, of course I do. Dumbass."

He grinned and gave my cock a squeeze, making me shift my hips and groan. It was then after a minute I noticed the pain had diminished quite a bit and it was easier to move now. So, with his strong hands guiding me and lifting me up a bit, I raised myself and sank back down in much quicker succession than the initial penetration. I gasped breathlessly as I felt the entire thing leave and go back in again. The burn from the stretch was still prominently there, but Antonio had taken care in stretching my soft walls because I'd heard horror stories of bleeding and tearing of tissue or a deep profound ache that tortured the body from people from their first time. 

No fucking way would I be willing to go through that.

Antonio helped me move faster, though his hips remained stationary and once the friction lessened with the lubrication and it became easier and less uncomfortable to move, I leaned onto his chest -- leaving him a bit breathless but I figured he was tough enough to handle it, I'm light enough anyway -- and rocked back and forth faster. Soon the burn was greatly reduced and the sensitive nerves of my insides were stimulated in all the right areas, pleasure coursing through my body.

"Fuck," I gasped as I desperately moved my hips faster. I was honestly surprised by how great it felt once the pain subsided, and it only got better when Antonio began to meet my downward thrusts, making the impact even harder. Sweat began to bead in areas and my hair was clinging to the back of my neck. I reached with one hand to bury it in the dark chocolate, curly locks of Antonio's hair, so soft and now slightly damp in areas from sweat. " _Cazzo..._ " I groaned. 

Once I started to tire, Antonio amazed me further by holding up my hips with his hands and fucking me from below. His pelvis smacked harshly against mine with each rapid thrust but the roughness was a world different from his previous gentleness and I welcomed it. Within seconds of angling his hips he'd found that spot again, that wonderful,  _amazing_ spot somewhere deep inside that made me delirious with pleasure. "Motherfucker-!" I cried, and Antonio grinned because he knew he'd hit that spot dead on during a particularly rough thrust. 

I don't recall when I started moaning his name or when my voice became so harsh and guttural, but Antonio's face turned into a grimace of pleasure, letting out little grunts and open-mouthed groans between his heavy breathing. How was he still going at the pace he was? I was hovering uselessly above him now, one hand fisting his chocolate brown hair and the other digging my nails into the skin on his chest. 

"Roma," he breathed, and his voice sounded so strained and deep I wanted to cum right then. "Roma, how does it feel?" I couldn't form words so I just nodded deliriously and pushed back against his thrusts. He pulled my head down, our heavy breath mingling. "Does it feel so good, Lovino?" he purred. "Do you want more?"

How much more could he give me? I already had drool dripping down the corner of my mouth. "Feels so fucking good," I managed to gasp out between pants. His thrusting grew less intense and I yanked harshly on his hair. "Don't fucking stop!" I snapped. 

Antonio gave a catty grin and flipped us over with strength I had no idea how he could still have after having to hold me up and fuck me from below. I grunted as my back hit the mattress and my arms went flying beside my head. "The hell-?"

He threw my legs around his waist with alarming haste and for the first time I saw he was just as desperate as I was to continue. He lifted my hips with both arms, encircling them so our hips were held flush together, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for upper body support just as he began fucking me again. "Oh god damn," I moaned, quickly gritting my teeth trying and failing to hold off loud grunts and moans as his pace quickly surpassed the one before, reaching deep inside and pinpointing and all but unleashing Hell on my sweet spot again to the point of abuse. Not that I minded in the least, it felt fucking incredible. 

"Oh, Roma," he groaned, kissing the side of my neck, panting heavily there. His neat kisses became open mouthed and sloppy until he was coating me in his saliva. I felt him suck on a spot on my neck for a particularly long time and I mentally cursed as I knew he was giving me a fucking hickey. The bastard, I'd have to yell at him for that later when he wasn't deliciously pounding me senseless. 

His deep and guttural grunts and the occasional strained moan that came from his mouth were pure shots of testosterone that went straight to my arousal. 

"T-Toni, Toni," I gasped suddenly, arching into him and clawing at his back like a cat. "Ant-tonio-- fuck I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Roma," he drawled huskily in my ear, reaching between us and furiously pumping my cock. "Don't try and hold it back, just come for me."

I really  _wanted_ to hold back, I didn't want it to end, but I was more than glad to release. I arched sharply and my feet dug with bruising force into the small of his still moving back, letting out a shaky wail. My face went red when my cum shot out against Antonio's glistening stomach, but he didn't stop moving. At least, not at first. I must not have been aware of just how tightly I clenched down onto his intrusive erection because after a few more thrusts, my body no longer allowed Antonio to move less he wanted to hurt me, so he pulled me close and kissed my mouth deeply, grinding into my ass while my body throbbed and milked out his orgasm. 

A few shallow thrusts later and I felt liquid warmth pool in my rectum, making my body go hot once more, groaning softly from the overstimulation. "Fucking hell...Toni..." 

His tense body relaxed above me and my legs fell from their curled position around his waist, letting the shaking limbs fall open and limp. My arms hung loosely around his neck, also trembling from the exertion. He continued to kiss my face and neck, softer and sweeter kisses this time. 

After a minute when I began to grow uncomfortable, he pulled his soft cock out of me, and I groaned with a mix of disgust and embarrassment as I felt a large gob of semen dribble out of me and onto the sheets. I sat up on shaky arms and he helped me sit up completely. He just couldn't stop touching me, holding me to his chest and kissing my hair, stroking over my curl a few times making me twitch with lasting shots of arousal. He was whispering things in Spanish and I lightly punched his chest in frustration.

"I can't fucking translate when I'm this delirious," I snapped. "Stop speaking Spanish." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I was just telling you how much I love you, Roma. And how amazing you were."

I blushed and shook my head. What did I even do that was amazing? All I did was give him some wicked scratches. But I said nothing and let him hold me for the time being as I felt the lasting ache of our activities creep up on me.

"Ugh...my ass hurts like hell now. Bastard." 

Antonio hummed in amusement and laid me down on my side on the bed, pulling the sheets over us. "You're tired," he said, though his own eyes -- staring at me with adoration and I don't know why -- were drooping as well, a sleepy and utterly content smile on his face. "Let's take a siesta now..."

Just lying down made me yawn and I let myself be pulled into his chest, nosing the dip in his collarbone. "But I'm messy as fuck..."

He hushed me, stroking my hair. "Shhh, my sweet little Lovi, we'll worry about that tomorrow."

"Don't call me that...bastard..." I mumbled weakly, already slipping into unconsciousness. 

He hummed -- or mumbled something, I couldn't tell which -- and wrapped me up in his arms so that I was surrounded by the scent of Antonio and sex; sweat and tomato vines. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to October for beta reading and fixing my mistakes. Please leave a review for a few straggling writers. :)


End file.
